The invention involves a file, particularly for nails, manufactured from glass.
Nail files, which are among the principal components of the various sets of cosmetic equipment, are at the present time manufactured from various metals or their alloys, from paper or fabric with a rough finish, as the case may be. Since files destined for such purposes are often used in an environment with high humidity, for example during personal hygiene in the bathroom, it happens in some cases that they corrode or the material from which the file is made becomes moist resulting, on the one band, in a deterioration in appearance and, on the other, a dulling of the cutting edges of the file from the effects of corrosion and humidity and, thereby, a basic loss of effectiveness. If non-corrosive materials are used in the manufacture of files, which is generally the case, then the disadvantage is the high price. The disadvantage of metal files in which the cutting edges are formed by mechanical means is also the limited xe2x80x9csmoothnessxe2x80x9d of the file, and the fact that by mechanical means it is possible to produce only a limited degree of roughness of the abrasive surface. Likewise, it is simply not possible to produce a series of files with finely graded roughness. It is convenient, in the use of a file, that the side edges be functional, that is rough. Because metal files are flat and too thin, it is not practical to use their side edges to trim the nails.
The above disadvantages are eyed in the file according to the invention presented here, the basis of which lies in the fact that it is made from glass roughened on at least part of its surface, with a roughness varying from 10 to 100 xcexcm.
The advantage of such a file is its absolute resistance to the environment in which it is used It is significant too that, given its non-corrosive properties, the abrasive surfaces can be kept clean by rinsing in water.
It is important to note here the wide range of surface roughness that can be attained, varying from the smoothest finish with a roughness of 10 xcexcm to a roughness of around 100 xcexcm.
The glass body of the file has an oblong board shape and has a point at one end at least. The advantage of such a shape for the glass body of the file is the ease of manipulation in use and, thanks to the point, its practical value for hand hygiene is increased.
Another advantageous solution to be noted is the fact that the glass body of the file is roughened along one whole side at least, having a V-shaped point at the end. The advantages of such a file are apparent both during use of the file and during its manufacture, when roughening of the whole surface is carried out without the need, for instant to mask part of the He during the roughening process by use of acid engraving for example. The point is formed in a V shape, its symmetrical shape facilitating manipulation during use of the file in either the left or the right hand.
A further advantageous feature is the fact that body of the file is roughened along one whole side at least and is ground to a sharp finish on at least one edge. The longitudinald edge formed on one side of the body of the file further increases the functional possibilities of the nail file.
It is possible to form the body of the file so that both edges are bevelled, while the bevelled edge at the end is at an oblique angle to the side edge, so that together they form a point. This variation further increases the wide range of uses for the file.
Another advantageous arrangement for do shape of the body of the file, consisting in the fact that the surface of at least one of the edges and of one end of the body of the file is also roughened, further contributes to increasing its usefulness.
To further improve performance, the edges of the body of the file are rounded. These variations in the shape of the glass file further extend its usefulness for special cases of hand hygiene.
From the point of view of production technology, it is an advantage if the body of the file can be formed from flat or pressed glass.
All the various shapes of the file can have a glass body formed from hardened glass. The advantages of such a treated glass body are its increased stability and particularly increased safety in the event of breakage of the whole of the glass body by dropping etc. The hardening of the glass-bodied file gives it properties which are well-known in such treated glass.